


It's Something Undeniable

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: It's Robert, always has been and always will be. Aaron's tried so hard to deny it because that's what he thought he needed. He wanted Robert, every bit of him did, even when he told Robert it would never be him. Their kind of love - that messed up, all encompassing, passionate, down right dirty kind of love is undeniable. They're undeniable.---Or Aaron and Robert reunite.Based off spoilers.





	It's Something Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all over the place because of spoilers and I feel like I've noticed the fandom reviving itself which is so funny. I've missed them on screen so much so of course I had to write something based off the spoilers.

Aaron tries to feel guilty as Alex leaves the bar, the loud upbeat music not in tune with how Aaron is feeling in the slightest. He knows he hurt Alex but if he let it continue, this thing they've been doing where Aaron pretends he's happy with him will only make it so much worse later on. So no, he doesn't feel guilty - only a partial weight being lifted from his shoulders like a difficult job he'd been trying too hard to work at. Alex is a good bloke, super nice and caring even when he shouldn't but he's just not what Aaron wants, because Aaron wants…. 

He turns his head and sees Robert and Victoria standing away on the other side of the room, watching Aaron. It's Robert, always has been and always will be. Aaron's tried so hard to deny it because that's what he thought he needed. He wanted Robert, every bit of him did, even when he told Robert it would never be him. Their kind of love - that messed up, all encompassing, passionate, down right dirty kind of love is undeniable. They're undeniable. 

He catches Robert's eye, held it for a fraction before it's Robert turning away, moving through the crowd to hide at the bar. He's tired of being hot and cold, playing it like he doesn't want Robert when Robert's always been who Aaron's wanted. Ever since that conversation years ago with Paddy in the back of the pub and he'd asked Aaron if he loved that bloke, Aaron couldn't deny it then and he can't deny it now. He loves Robert. 

He makes his way through the crowd, bypassing Victoria who's eyeing him sharply and goes straight to Robert. Aaron's never been good with words, and even now that hasn't changed so he tries for casual. 

“Hey,” he said like Robert hadn't noticed him standing right next to him at the bar. “Good night so far?” 

“Suppose,” Robert grunts. “Why are you here?” 

“Vic invited me,” Aaron said honestly and watches Robert frown. 

“Thought it was for Alex?” 

“Er, yeah, no. That was a surprise actually, I wasn't expecting to see him.” Aaron swallowed, meeting Robert's eyes and then looking away. “We broke up. I mean Alex and I - I - I broke up with him.” He rolled his eyes at himself, he was stammering as bad as Paddy does when he gets uncomfortable. 

“Why?” Robert asked dumbfounded and Aaron works hard not to roll his eyes at him. “You and Alex-” 

“Didn't fit,” Aaron cut him off. “Alex and I didn't fit together.” 

“But he's perfect,” and Aaron can hear the bitterness in Robert's words. “He's kind and fit and cares.” 

“Yeah, but he's not you is he?” Aaron let's slip out. It's now or never and Aaron's tired of siding with never. He turns to Robert, finding him looking at Aaron with an expression like a smacked backside and decides to go all in. “I love you, Robert.” 

The music goes down and Aaron holds his breath as Robert stares, eyes wide with surprise and confusion. Time doesn't stand still, the room doesn't empty, but it feels like forever before Robert opens his mouth and says the one word that punches the breath Aaron's been holding out of him. “No.” 

He swallows, opening his mouth but no words come out. What is he supposed to say to that? “No, Aaron. I-I can't do this with you anymore.” Robert pushed away from the bar and walks away, passing by Vic without explaining and disappears off into the crowd heading for the exit. 

Aaron's left standing there feeling something he's only ever felt three other times in his life. First was when he was told Jackson would be paralysed for life, the second had been when Gordon had come back into his life and the third had been when Robert had told him what he'd done with Rebecca. 

It's like the walls are closing in on him and there's nothing he can do to stop it, or the car crashing and ending up at the bottom of the lake. It's out of his control, he has none and he's spinning into nothingness without a thing to keep him grounded. When suddenly Victoria is there, hands digging hard into his shoulders. “Are you breathing? You need to breathe, Aaron!” 

Except he can't. How are you supposed to breathe when the love of your life just walked out on you without a second glance back like you meant nothing? “Aaron you have to go after him!” 

Aaron shakes his head, chest aching from the lack of air and pain of heartbreak. “If you let him get away, I swear to God, Aaron! My brother loves you, alright? You're both so damn stubborn in thinking you don't need or deserve each other but you do! I lost my husband, don't lose yours!” 

“He,” Aaron gasped as Vic came into focus. “He doesn't-”

“Do you love my brother?” Victoria asked and dug her hands into his shoulder harder. Aaron nodded. “Go after him then!” 

Robert's chased him, for years if he's being honest. Robert's always come back, fought for them harder than Aaron ever did, made efforts when Aaron always gave up. Aaron knows it's time to change that. He pushes Vic away and rushes past her, shoving through the crowd until he gets to the exit. 

From the time Aaron arrived it had started raining, pouring it down by the buckets and drenching everything. His initial panic attack must have not lasted as long as he thought because Robert hadn't gotten far, or maybe the older man hadn't tried very hard. He's standing a couple blocks down underneath an awning to keep dry, the glow of his phone lighting up his face and revealing how distressed he looks. 

Aaron jogs through the rain to get to him, Robert looking up when he hears the footsteps over the rain and flinches at the sight of Aaron. “Go away, Aaron.” He sounds so broken and Aaron hates that it's because of him. He's not doing it intentionally, he wants Robert to believe when Aaron says he loves him. 

“Robert you've got to listen to me!” 

“No!” Robert shouts over the increasing downpour of rain. “We’re supposed to be mates, Aaron, why are you doing this to me? I'm not some puppet you can play with when things don't go your way!” 

“That's not what this is! I love you and I want to be with you! Messed up forever and all that junk.”  
“Wow, so romantic,” Robert deadpanned. 

“Would you be serious?” Aaron shouted, a spark of anger shooting through him. 

“This is me being serious. You don't want me, Aaron. Who would?” It's so self deprecating, and that's supposed to be Aaron's bit, not Robert's, and to hear it come from Robert is heartbreaking. “I'm a walking disaster.” 

“You're amazing!” Aaron shouts.

“No, amazing is the kind, caring doctor who wouldn't dream of ever hurting you. Alex can make you happy and I think I've proven time again that I can't.” 

“Except he can't make me happy! I don't love Alex and I never will or would've. I can't love someone else and still be in love with you. Love doesn't work that way.”

“Aaron, I'm not good enough. I'll only hurt you again!” 

“No you won't,” Aaron said assuredly, because he wouldn't be standing here professing his love if he didn't believe that. “You're strong, Robert, and a wonderful dad and own yourself better than anyone I've ever known. And you love with everything you've got, and when you hurt… you break apart just like any other human would and that doesn't make you a disaster.”

Aaron stepped closer to Robert, the rain drowning out the sound of their breathing but Aaron got close enough to feel Robert's hot breath on his face. “I love who you are,” Aaron promised as he ran his hands up Robert's arms to hold onto his biceps. “I love you.” He leans in but Robert pulls away, breaking out of Aaron's hold and leaving him cold

“I-I can't,” he stutters and takes off into the rain but Aaron's not letting him go. Not this time. Not ever again. 

The rain’s ice cold, chilling Aaron to the bone and soaking him down in a matter of seconds. He grabs Robert by the arm, spinning him around just like Robert had done to him those years ago at the layby and before Robert can pull away again, Aaron got his hands on Robert's face and he's kissing the older man for all they’re worth. 

It's one sided at first, Aaron taking charge and he can feel the surprise in Robert until suddenly Robert's kissing him back, pulling him closer by the waist and giving in. Aaron moans, lets go of Robert's face to hold him at his arms and pushes forward until they're pressed together. Aaron can't remember the last time they kissed like this, maybe they never have before. Maybe that's one of those undeniable things about them: it's always new. 

Robert's cupping his cheek when the kiss tapers off, and he pulls back with eyes shut as Aaron watches him with hope filled eyes. The rain's still coming, he's soaked to the bone and so is Robert, the raindrops cascading over his features and getting caught in his pale eyelashes. Aaron has to blink to keep the water from his eyes with his head being tilted back at an angle. He doesn't care, it could be meteorites falling from the sky and he wouldn't care at that moment as he watches Robert with his closed eyes and look of soft astonishment he's wearing. 

“I don't understand,” Robert finally whispered, his eyes blinking open. 

“Then stop trying and accept it,” Aaron nearly laughed. “This is happening, it's what I want. I choose you.” 

“You shouldn't-”

“Shut up!” Aaron snapped without any heat. “I love you, Robert! Do you still love me?” 

“Of course I do,” Robert holds tighter to him. “I've never stopped loving you.” 

“Do you want this, me and you?” 

“It's all I've wanted,” Robert admits. “But-”

“No,” Aaron laughed in the rain at how stubborn Robert had to be. He understood, however, because he was just as stubborn. “Don’t second guess this, just - come home with me.” He cups Robert around the back of the neck, rubbing at the cold wet skin there and says, “come home, Robert.” 

They hold for a minute, staring at one another and ignoring the rain. Aaron smiles widely when Robert nods and he can't help but kiss him quickly before taking Robert by the hand and leading him towards where he parked his car. 

They have more to discuss but not tonight. They can do that tomorrow when they're snuggled up under the covers with hot water bottles and the sniffles. No, tonight is just for themselves and being together because Aaron and Robert have been apart for far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Also thanks to everyone who wished me a speedy recovery after my hand surgery. I'm starting physical therapy soon but can write easier now so I should be updating soon.


End file.
